


maybe we'll meet again

by natashasbanner



Series: Hacy Week 2020 [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Mortals feared her and other immortals, aside from her sisters of course, avoided her at all costs. Macy had grow fond of her life of solitude. But when she crosses paths with a nature god named Harry, her entire world is turned on its head.Modern Day Greek Myth AU.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817992
Comments: 23
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is an idea I've been playing around with for a while. It's not completely written yet, but I wanted to at least share the first two chapters to see if anyone would be interested in this concept. Please enjoy and let me know what you think.

Macy sat outside her favorite cafe soaking in the sun shining overhead. In one hand, she held a book, one she’d picked at random from one of the many shelves inside and in the other her small cup of espresso. The book was doing little to hold her attention, little more than long winded prose about what mortals called romance. True love and soulmates were just silly fantasies humans created to distract themselves from the finality of their short lives. 

The cycle always ended the same, their souls at her doorstep. 

Thankfully she was distracted by the obnoxious chirping from the cellphone in her pocket. She smiled fondly at the image of her sister’s face on the screen and quickly accepted the video call. 

“Well look who decided to crawl out of her cave,” Maggie teased with her characteristic ear to ear grin. Goddess of the skies, indeed. 

Macy raised an eyebrow. “Was there something you needed?” 

“I’m just checking in. Mel texted me, said she sensed you surface,” Maggie explained. “What are you up to?” 

“Espresso and a mortal novel,” Macy said, moving so that the cafe was visible behind her. 

Maggie pouted, her nose scrunching up. “You’re so predictable. When are you gonna live a little?” 

“Funny,” Macy said dryly. “You know living isn’t really my thing.” 

“Just because you’re the Queen of the Underworld, doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy life on the surface every once in a while.” 

Macy rolled her eyes, but there was no real malice it. “What do you think I’m doing now?” 

“The same thing you always do,” Maggie said mockingly. “Mel’s coming to visit next week, you should come too.” 

“I’ll think about it,” she promised. If she knew her sister, there would more than likely be a party involved and that wasn’t exactly her thing. 

“Think hard,” Maggie said, giving her a stern look. There was a commotion the Macy couldn’t see on screen and Maggie looked back at her apologetically. “I have to go. Tell Cerberus I love him.” 

Macy chuckled and shook her head. “Goodbye Maggie.” 

Her screen went blank again and Macy let out a chuckle as she set her phone on the table next to the book. She bent down and stroked Cerberus’ back. He laid at her feet, whining under her touch. He didn’t like the glamour she used to bring him into the mortal world, but she knew he enjoyed their infrequent jaunts among the humans. 

“Did you here that?” She cooed at her beloved pet. “Maggie wants us to visit the clouds?” 

He barked once and Macy grinned. It was decided then. She sat back in her chair and eyed her book with distaste. She had no desire to finish it and instead turned her attention to the mortals around her. 

She picked the cafe for its secluded location, a small town along the Atlantic coast. There was a small park in town that she’d sometimes walk Cerberus in and despite its size there were always people around. She imagined if she were mortal, this would be the kind of place she’d want to spend what short life she had. 

Cerberus started growling suddenly, snapping Macy from her thoughts. She leaned down to run her hand down his back, searching for what set him on edge. 

And then she spotted him, another immortal. The humans had long since grown used to their unnatural auras, barely even lifting their head in passing, but to each other they stuck out like sore thumbs. 

The man, dressed in light grey dress pants and a crisp white button down, stepped out onto the cafe’s patio. He met Macy’s eyes and nodded in her direction before taking a seat at the table near the door. 

Cerberus continued to whine quietly and Macy decided a quick walk through the park before they returned home would do them both some good. She grabbed her phone and shoved it into her pocket before gathering her espresso cup and saucer and the book as she stood. 

“Heel,” she muttered to Cerberus and he was on his feet and at her side instantly. 

She went to the patio door, pointedly ignoring the other immortal. As she reached for the handle, he spoke, his voice soft and gentle. 

“Pardon me?” 

Macy stopped, her fingers brushing the door handle. Every instinct she had told her to ignore him and go on with her day, but instead she turned and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Yes?” 

He smiled up at her, tilting his head to peer at her over the frames of his sunglasses. 

“I was just wondering if you were finished with that.” He pointed at the book in her hand. 

She dropped it on the table in front of him. “It’s all yours. I couldn’t get through it.” 

“Not a fan of romance?” he asked, amusement dripping from his voice. 

Macy wanted to roll her eyes. Cerberus growled and she smirked. Good boy, she thought to herself. 

The other immortal didn’t seem phased at all, instead he appeared to be even more amused. He let out a chuckle and took off his sunglasses to meet her eyes. It felt like a challenge, one that Macy was loathe to back down from. 

“Of romance? Not entirely,” she said crossing her arms. “But the idea that you need to find your perfect partner, your true love, in order to make your life meaningful? Yes, very much not a fan.” 

“Well, that’s a dreadfully pessimistic way to look at it,” he said with a frown. 

Macy let out a humorless laugh. “It’s kind of my specialty.” 

“Ah, yes, Mistress of Death living up to her name.”

Macy narrowed her eyes. “Who are you?” 

“How rude of me,” he said, holding out his hand. “I’m Harry.” 

She just looked at his offered hand, her teeth grinding. 

“Why are you here?” 

He shrugged. “The same reason you’re here, I assume. I enjoy the ambiance.” 

“And you just happened to cross paths with another immortal?” 

“So it would seem,” he said, pursing his lips. “Maybe we’ll meet again.” 

“I wouldn’t count on it,” she said and quickly went inside to return her cup. 

She left through the main doors of the cafe, and headed in the direction of the park. She glanced back to the other immortal, Harry. His attention was on the book, sunglasses back on his nose. 

She didn’t believe for a second that their meeting today was a coincidence. Immortals either feared her or only sought her out when they wanted something, usually in her domain. Running into one during her few days on the surface world just didn’t happen. 

As loathe as she was to admit it, even to herself, she was intrigued by him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 2. Thank you to everyone who commented, they were very encouraging.

Maggie’s tastes were far too extravagant for Macy’s liking, but something she was willing to overlook for the sake of her happiness. On a secluded island, hidden away from the prying eyes of mortals, her sister’s home was nestled at the base of a mountain, overlooking the sea. The house was all glass windows and white marble floors and expensive furnishings. 

Her own home wasn’t exactly humble, but more subtle. 

As she’d expected, the house was overflowing with immortals. Music blasted from every corner and the flow of alcohol seemed endless. 

Macy sat outside by the pool, Cerberus at her feet. He was glamoured again to better fit in the house, but Macy fully intended on setting him free in the jungle later. She was reclined in one of the chaises around the pool, one of the brightly colored concoctions from the bar in one hand. It wasn’t bad, but was lacking in actual alcohol content. 

“Are you just going to sit there all day?” 

Macy glance down to see Mel watching her from the edge of the pool. 

“Maybe,” Macy answered, pushing her sunglasses up her nose. 

“Why don’t you come for a swim?” she asked, splashing water at Macy. “You look like you could use a cool down.” 

Macy rolled her eyes playfully and dropped a hand to Cerberus’ back. “She’s right, the water looks very inviting.” 

Mel’s eyes widened and she backed away from the pool’s edge as Macy smirked. 

“Macy, no,” Mel tried, but it was too late. Cerberus was already on his feet, ready to pounce. 

“Go ahead,” she whispered and lifted her hand. 

He took off toward the pool and Mel barely had time to get out of the way before he launched himself into the water, creating a splash that hinted at the large creature he really was. Macy smiled as he kicked around, licking Mel’s face. 

“Now that doesn’t seem very nice.” 

That voice immediately set Macy’s teeth on edge. Her grip on her glass tightened, but she kept her gaze fixed on her beloved pet tormenting her sister. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him sit in the chaise beside her and kick his feet up. 

“Your sister throws a lovely party,” he commented conversationally. “Though I must admit I don’t always make it to as many as I’d like.” 

Macy ignored him and sipped at her drink, now more than ever wishing it was ten times stronger. 

She heard him let out a short laugh. 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot last week,” he said and Macy glanced over at him.

His sunglasses were pushed up into his hair and his green eyes were studying her. Macy felt something stir inside her, a part she thought had long since frozen over. She softened, if only a fraction. 

“I think that might be an understatement,” she said with a scoff. 

He chuckled. “Allow me to introduce myself properly. I’m Harry Greenwood, god of spring and nature.” 

“Clever,” she said flatly, looking back at the pool. 

“I thought so.” 

She glanced over at him, giving him a quick once over. He was wearing ridiculous flowery swim trunks and an almost too white button up shirt, short sleeves this time. It was a bit too on the nose. 

“That would explain your overly cheerful disposition and your soft spot for the whims of mortals.” 

“Yes, well, I tend to look on the brighter side of most things,” he said, tilting his head. “After all, even after the harshest of winters, a flower will still blossom.” 

Macy resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Nature immortals were all the same. 

He laughed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, that sounded incredibly cheesy, even to me.” 

“At least you’re self aware.” She’d give him that. 

“Now that’s a bit hypocritical for someone who looks ready to set fire to the first being that looks your way,” he pointed out, raising his eyebrows pointedly. 

Macy rolled her eyes. “Don’t tempt me.” 

She took another sip from her drink and was disappointed to find it empty. She wrinkled her nose and set the glass aside. 

“I’m Macy,” she told him, looking back at the pool. Cerberus was still kicking around happily now that everyone else had gotten out. She smiled softly. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Macy.” 

Macy turned to look at him skeptically. “I find that hard to believe.” 

His brow furrowed. “Why’s that?” 

She chuckled humorlessly. “Most immortals give me a wide berth. Look around, aside from my sisters, your the only to come within ten feet.” 

His eyes were soft as he regarded her, a small smile on his lips. She looked away, out at the sun setting on the horizon. 

“If they aren’t avoiding me, they’re plying me with gifts because they want something. More often then not it’s for the return of a mortal lover. Most would call you a fool for even walking over here.” 

She wasn’t sure why she felt compelled to tell him any of that, but it seemed that once the floodgates were open there was no stopping the words from tumbling out. 

“Then I guess I’m a fool,” he said, his gaze dropping to his hands. “Their loss really.” 

Macy blinked, reaching blindly for her empty glass. 

“I need another drink.” 

He was on his feet in an instant, his fingers closing around hers on the glass. 

“Allow me.” 

Macy swallowed and met his eyes for a moment before pulling her hand back. She cleared her throat and nodded her head. 

“Thank you.” 

She watched him until he disappeared into the house. She saw Maggie skipping over and quickly schooled her features. Maggie was grinning and plopped herself down at her feet. 

“You two looked cozy,” Maggie said, looking pointedly at Macy. 

Macy avoided her eye. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You and Harry, I saw you guys over here. What were you talking about?” 

“His odd infatuation with mortal romance novels.” 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Maggie pouted. “I’m just happy you came. You need to get out more.” 

This argument again. After a few thousand years, she would think her sisters would let it go. She preferred her solitude, was that such a bad thing?

“I get out enough or did you forget the Underworld is a busy place.” 

“How busy could it be, everyone down there is dead.” 

Macy frowned. “I’m going to let that on slide, but only this once.” 

Maggie sucked in a breath and reached out to touch Macy’s hand. “I’m sorry, I just get worried about you being alone all the time. We both do.” 

She followed Maggie’s gaze to where Mel sat at the edge of the pool watching them. 

“Then it’s a good thing I don’t mind being alone,” Macy said, a small smile tugging at her lips. “Besides, I’m not alone. I have Cerberus.” 

He came trotting over, ever the loyal companion and laid his head in her lap. She scratched behind his ears and he wagged his tail happily. 

“See,” she said looking pointedly at Maggie. “He’s all the company I need.” 

Maggie reached out to pet Cerberus and opened her mouth to say something, but Macy was saved from whatever else she had to say by Harry returning with two drinks in his hands. 

“For you,” he said, holding one out to Macy. 

Macy accepted the drink with a smile while he sat on the chaise, facing Macy and Maggie. 

“It’s good to see you, Har,” Maggie said. “It’s been too long.” 

“I’m afraid I’ve been busy in the mortal world.” 

Macy snorted into her drink and felt his eyes on her, but she ignored him in favor of giving Cerberus her full attention. 

“You’re always so busy,” Maggie said and Macy didn’t have to look up to know that she was pouting. “Like someone else I know.” 

“Some us don’t have our heads in the clouds,” Macy muttered. The earned her a soft chuckle from Harry. 

“I’m gonna go talk to Mel,” Maggie said, standing from Macy’s chair. “You two have fun.” 

Macy watched her go and join Mel on the other side of the pool, but looked away when both pairs of eyes fell on her and Harry. 

“So this is the ferocious beast that guards the Underworld?” 

“Of course,” she said, stroking Cerberus’ back. “I’m taking him down to the beach to let him stretch his legs. Would you like to join us?”

He brought a hand to his chest and smiled. “I’d be honored.” 

* * *

The moment she’d lifted the glamour, Cerberus took off down the beach all three of his heads barking happily. Harry was thoroughly amused when he returned with a log hanging from one of his mouths and dropped it at their feet. He’d happily obliged and was in an endless game of fetch. 

Despite herself, Macy found it terribly endearing. 

Finally bored with their game, Cerberus started splashing around in the waves and Harry came back over and sat beside her in the sand. 

“He’s incredible,” he said, his eyes still on Cerberus. 

Macy smiled. “Thank you.” 

“Such a shame you have to disguise him.” 

“It’s either that or leave him at home,” she said with a shrug. “He gets anxious if I leave him too long.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence and Macy watched the waves lap at the sand. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon and she felt a peaceful calm wash over her. She couldn’t remember the last time she just sat and watched the sun set. 

“You know,” Harry spoke softly from her side. “I’ve heard countless tales of the great Ruler of the Underworld, but you’re nothing like I’d imagined.” 

Macy turned her head to look at him. “I take it that’s a good thing?” 

The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile. “A very good thing.” 

“Well you’re exactly what I imagined the god of spring would be like.” 

“And what might that be?” 

Macy tapped her chin, pretending to think for a moment before smirking as she watched the sun finish setting on the horizon. 

“Overly sunny, headache inducing optimism, childlike naivete, a fondness for brightly colored clothing.” She paused, turning her head to catch his smile. “Should I go on?” 

He sucked in a breath and shook his head as he let out a chuckle. “No, I think you pretty much covered it.” 

“It’d be endearing, if it weren’t so predictable.” 

He threw his head back and laughed. “That was almost a compliment. I’m shocked.” 

“I can take it back if you’d like,” she said. 

“Now that would really make me a fool.” He reached out and touched her hand. “I’ve enjoyed your company this evening, Macy.” 

Macy looked down at their hands, an unexplainable warmth filling her chest before she met his eyes again. 

“And I yours,” she told him honestly. 

He leaned closer, his breath mingling with hers. His gaze flicked to her lips and Macy closed the distance that remained between them. Her eyes fluttered closed and she lost herself in the feeling of his lips pressed against her. 

His lips were soft and almost unnaturally warm as they moved against her own. He brought a hand up to cup her cheek as his lips parted, deepening the kiss for only a moment before pulling away. She bit her bottom lip to keep from grinning like a fool when she opened her eyes. 

“I’m afraid I have to go,” he said softly. “But I’d very much like to see you again.” 

Macy looked down to where his hand was still covering hers in the sand. 

“I think that can be arranged.” 

“Meet me for coffee,” he said and squeezed her fingers. “Friday, at noon.” 

She reached out to run her fingers along his jaw before she nodded. “Okay.” 

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to the tips of her fingers. 

“I look forward to it,” he said and disappeared with a pop, leaving a cloud of flower petals in his wake. 

Macy plucked one of the petals out of the sand and rolled it between her fingers. So theatrical, she thought, but a smile tugged at her lips despite herself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never on an update am I right? Please enjoy :)

Macy was furious, blood boiling in her veins as she paced the length of her office. She felt like a fool. She was a fool, falling for a nature god’s charm. They were finicky by nature and she knew that, but against her better judgement she’d let herself get swept up in him and the feelings he stirred in her. 

And now here she was, a fool who’d waited over an hour for him to show up to the cafe. She should have left after the first half hour, but there was a small part of her, the part he’d wormed his way into in an alarmingly short time, held out hope that he was just running late. 

But she’d waited and let him humiliate her. 

Heat flooded her face and she realized that there were flames flaring from her finger tips. She watched them dance for a moment before urging them to grow and morph until there was a ball of flame floating in the palm of her hand. 

She breathed in the hot fury of it before raising her hand and letting the ball of fire soar across the room and slam into the wall, burning a hole into the wallpaper. She grinned and felt the anger drain out of her body. 

She stalked to her desk and sank into her chair with a deep breath. 

“Lesson learned,” she muttered to herself and opened her email. 

Macy had work to do and she was just going to forget her temporary lapse in sanity. 

* * *

Grace, the barista, greeted her with a warm smile the moment Macy stepped into the cafe. 

“Welcome back,” she said once Macy got to the counter. “The usual?” 

“Yes please.” 

Grace smiled and turned her back to start preparing her espresso. “It’s been awhile, I was starting to think you were cheating on me.” 

Macy chuckled and leaned against the counter, watching Grace work her magic. 

“I haven’t had much time to get away from work,” she lied easily. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re back,” Grace said with a bright smile as she set Macy’s espresso on the counter. 

Macy smiled and reached into her purse for her wallet, but Grace held up her hand and shook her head. “It’s already taken care of.” 

“I can’t let you give me free drinks,” Macy said, her brow furrowed slightly. The corner of her mouth quirked slightly and she pulled out her wallet anyways. “What will your other customers think?” 

Grace laughed and pulled a slip of paper with a few bills clipped to it out of her apron. “A very nice gentleman was here a couple months ago asked if I could hold onto this for the next time you came in.” 

“How long ago?” Macy asked, glancing down at the espresso. 

“The last time you were here actually,” Grace said, putting some of the cash into the register before dropping the rest into her tip jar. “You were already gone by then, but he said he owed you a coffee.” 

“And you actually held onto it this whole time?” 

Grace shrugged. “If it were anyone else, I probably wouldn’t have, but he was very nice and very attractive and maybe I’m a hopeless romantic.” 

Despite fury that brewing inside of her, Macy offered Grace a small smile. “Thank you.” 

Macy grabbed her drink and turned to find a table, but Grace’s voice stopped her. 

“Don’t you want the note?” she asked, holding out the crumpled up paper. “It’s seen better days, but the words are still there. I checked.”

Macy raised an eyebrow. “You read it?” 

“I might’ve peeked. Which is why I think you should take it.” 

She hesitated a moment longer before taking the paper from Grace. Grace offered a small smile and went to greet the next customer who walked in. 

Macy took her drink outside, forgoing picking out a book like she usually did. She set the note on the table and stared at it while she sipped her espresso. The paper was wrinkled and there were a few spots of dried coffee dotting its surface, but she could still see the writing underneath. 

A part of her wanted to set the thing on fire right here. She wasn’t interested in his excuses or forgiving him for standing her up. But another part of her wanted to know, wanted to understand why after spending the entire day together at Maggie’s did he fail to show up for something as simple as coffee. In the end, it was that part that won out.

Slowly, she unfolded the note and flattened it out against the table. 

‘You probably hate me and rightfully so,’ the first line read. ‘But I have a very good explanation if you ever find it in yourself to give me another chance. You are someone I’d like to get to know better, if you’ll let me. What do you say?’

Underneath the question there were two boxes drawn, one with the word no written below it and the other with yes. It was ridiculous and juvenile and something out of those romance novels for mortal teenagers. If she hadn’t wanted to set it on fire before, the urge was overwhelming now. But still, that small part of her that had been unwillingly awakened by this annoyingly endearing man was ready to check ‘yes’. 

She was feared among mortals and immortals alike and yet here she was ready to roll over for a man she barely knew. The whole situation was laughable. 

This is why she stayed in her own domain and kept her distance from other immortals. The surface world was messy and Macy didn’t do messy. She needed order and certainty, not the whims of charming nature gods. 

But no amount of attempting to rationalize ignoring Harry’s note was enough to silence the part of her screaming to say yes, to allow herself to give him a second chance. 

With a groan, she pulled her phone from her pocket and pulled up Maggie’s contact. She answered before it had a chance to ring a second time, her grinning face filling up her screen. 

“This is a first,” Maggie said with a giggle. “I think this is one of the signs of the apocalypse.” 

“That’s not funny,” Macy chastised, smiling despite herself.

Maggie snickered. “To what do I owe the pleasure of this most unexpected call?” 

Macy bit her lip and contemplated hanging up, but this was the quickest way to get what she wanted. 

“I need your help,” she said. 

“Another first,” Maggie pointed out. “Is everything alright? I can come to you right now if you want.” 

“Everything’s fine,” Macy assured her. “I was hoping you’d be able to help me locate a nature immortal.” 

Maggie’s grin morphed into a knowing smirk. “You want to know where to find Harry, don’t you?” 

Macy let out a long sigh and nodded her head. 

“He was here last week, he was asking about you.” 

“Really?” Macy asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Maggie nodded. “He seems to be under the impression that you hate him. But he wouldn’t tell me why. You two really seemed to hit it off at my party.” 

“Can you help me or not?” she asked, rolling her eyes. 

“I can give you his phone number and I have a general idea of where he lives,” Maggie offered. 

“Just give me the number, please.” 

“Already sent,” Maggie said with a wink. 

Macy’s phone chimed with a text and Maggie just grinned up at her from the screen. 

“Thank you,” Macy said, albeit grudgingly. “I’ll talk to you later.” 

“I wanna know how it goes with Harry,” she said. 

“You’ll be the first person I call,” Macy said flatly. 

Maggie’s face lit up. “Really?” 

“No.” 

She caught Maggie’s pout for a moment before she tapped the end button. She opened Maggie’s message and stared at the highlighted number in the text bubble. She took a deep breath and opened a new message and typed in his number. 

She contemplated what to say for a long time and in the end decided to simply type ‘yes’. Macy hit send and set her phone down. He could do with that what he chose. 

Nobody could say she wasn’t merciful now. 


End file.
